


'cause you're a sky full of stars

by snowysatoru



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: The stars are shining brightly in the night sky, but to Lancelot, none of them shine as brightly as Vane.





	'cause you're a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! This fic is for @weisseflugel on twitter as part of the GBF Valentines Exchange!
> 
> LanVane is a favorite pairing of mine in this fandom, and I love anything involving the stars, so I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Lan-chan, where are we going?” Vane asks, unable to see where he was going thanks to the blindfold that Lancelot had told him to wear.

“You’ll see soon enough, Vane,” Lancelot happily answers, more than eager to reach whatever destination they were heading.

Not being able to see any of his surroundings, Vane had to rely on Lancelot as his guide, his friend’s hand holding onto his in a firm grip. As much as Vane was awaiting the anticipation for whatever location Lancelot was taking him to, he was also growing antsy. The two knights were walking for what felt like a while, and not knowing where exactly he was going was beginning to turn into a test of Vane’s patience.

Nevertheless, though, Vane is a man of his word as he keeps the blindfold over his eyes as he and Lancelot proceed along their trail.

“Lan-chan, are we there yet?” Vane implores, his tone bordering between curiosity and full-on whining.

“We’re almost there,” Lancelot assures. “Just be patient for me a little longer, okay?”

“Okay…” Vane answers, his whining turning into more of a pout.

_ ‘I still don’t know why I have to wear this blindfold, though…’  _ Vane says to himself.  _ ‘I wonder what’s so important for Lan-chan that he has to keep it a secret from me…’ _

Many questions run around in his head; trying to figure out Lancelot’s intentions, but he trusts him, as much as Lancelot trusts him in return. His hand tightens his grip on Lancelot’s as they continue to progress, hoping that it would stop the butterflies flittering around inside his stomach.

 

~~~

 

A few minutes later, the two knights finally made it to their destination. From what he can feel by his feet, Vane assumed that wherever he and Lancelot were was most likely a hill, but not one that was too steep. A cool breeze flew day, which was normal for a cool spring night such as this.

It was at this point that Vane’s curiosity was finally getting the better of him, as he reaches out with his free hand to pull the bandana off to uncover his eyes. However, Lancelot stops him as he grabs Vane’s wrist.

“Not yet, Vane,” Lancelot tells him.

“Lan-channnn…” Vane whines. “Let me take this thing off already—”

Lancelot shushes his friend by pressing a finger to his lips.

“I know you’re getting impatient,” Lancelot informs. “But just give me a minute or two, okay?” He asks, Vane nodding in response, feeling a small “Mhm,” on his fingertip.

A minute of shuffling something around later and Lancelot is back at Vane’s side, ready to reveal the small surprise. Moving to reach for the blindfold that was covering Vane’s eyes, Lancelot unties the cloth from where it was tied from the back of Vane’s head, letting it fall into his hand.

“You can open your eyes now, Vane,” Lancelot tells Vane.

Upon listening to Lancelot’s instruction, Vane slowly opens his eyes, allowing himself to get a bearing of his surroundings after having has his eyes closed for what’s felt like forever. When he has a better view, what Vane sees around him is grassy plains and a clear night sky fully covered in several stars, twinkling and shining. 

Vane, to say the least, was left speechless at what he was seeing in front of him.

When a cough from Lancelot clearing his throat pulled Vane out of his daze, the former ushered the latter to sit next to him on a blanket that he laid out for them to sit on. Once the two of them sat down, they both remained silent for several minutes. The silence was broken when Vane decided to quietly count how many stars that he could visibly see in the sky, trying to figure out which star was shining the brightest. While Lancelot listened to Vane, he found himself scooting closer to his friend, Vane’s warmth a small but welcome contrast to the slightly cooler weather.

As the night went on, Lancelot was beginning to notice that he was paying no attention to any of the stars that Vane was telling him about. Instead, he found himself more invested in looking at Vane himself; like he was more luminous than any star or constellation that either of them could find in the sky. 

Lancelot could feel his cheeks grow warm at the thought of how enamored he was with Vane. These feelings weren’t just a sudden realization to him, now that he’s thinking about it; It was something that had built up inside him for many, many years. He doesn’t know when, where, or how it happened; it just…  _ came to him.  _ And now that they were both underneath the starry night sky, everything came pouring in full force, and Lancelot became to the understanding that there was something that he  _ had _ to do.

Unfortunately for him, the moment he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he was greeted with Vane looking right at him; bright green eyes gazing into sky blue.

“Lan-chan?” Vane asks. “Are you alright? You look awfully red…”

“I-I’m f-fine,” Lancelot stutters, his voice slightly cracking when he feels the back of Vane’s hand on his forehead.

“Are you sure?” Vane questions his friend again, leaning in to get a better look of his friend’s face. “You feel really warm, too. Are you not feeling well?!”

“I’m fine!” Lancelot exclaims. “It’s just…”

“It’s ‘what’, exactly?”

Lancelot gulps. ‘ _ Alright. It’s now or never.’  _ He tells himself.

“Vane,” Lancelot says blankly.

“Yes, Lan-chan?”

“Could you… close your eyes for a minute? I want to show you something…”

Vane raises his eyebrow due to curiosity but listens to Lancelot’s request, his eyes sliding shut and hand moving away from Lancelot’s forehead. Lancelot almost missed Vane’s touch but shakes the feeling from his mind. The opportunity he was waiting so long for had presented itself to him and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste right now.

Scooting closer to Vane so that their legs were touching, Lancelot reaches his hands out so that they were cupping Vane’s face, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice how shaky they were. Taking a deep breath in hopes of calming down the thundering beat of his heart, Lancelot closes his eyes and the distance between him and Vane, their lips pressing against each other in a soft, chaste kiss.

It was nothing grand or spectacular; the kiss nothing more than a simple peck on the lips, but it made Lancelot’s heart, regardless. When he pulls away, with his hands still on Vane’s cheeks, Lancelot opens his eyes to find that Vane’s face was a shade of scarlet almost identical to his own, along with his mouth slightly agape — presumably from processing everything that had just happened.

“L-Lancelot,” Vane finally speaks, the sound of using his friend’s full first name instead of the nickname he’s gotten used to breaking the silence. “W-Was that—”

“I think you exactly what it was, Vane,” Lancelot replies, trying not to shy away from Vane’s gaze.

“Then… if you k-kissed me,” Vane stutters, piecing everything together. “Does that mean— “

“Yes, it means exactly what you think it means,” Lancelot answers, taking another deep breath in preparation for what he was going to say next.

“Vane, if you’re reading this situation the same as I, then yes, I am in love with you,” Lancelot confesses. “I have no idea on exactly when or how this happened, but it did. These feelings that I have for you all these years never went away, and I don’t believe they will. Vane, you’ve always been there for me, through thick and thin; and you believed in me even when I had trouble doing so myself. I love you so, so much, and I can only hope that you feel the same.”

Having finished his confession, Lancelot felt like his heart was going to beat out of his ribcage, but he keeps his eyes on Vane, awaiting his response.

“Lan-ch— Lancelot,” Vane speaks, dropping the nickname as he did before.

“Yes?”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say those words,” Vane confesses, moving to place his hand on top of Lancelot’s, leaning into the touch.

“You mean—” Lancelot tries to say, but Vane cuts him off.

“I’m in love with you too, Lancelot,” Vane continues, his own heart feeling like it was going to burst. “I don’t know when it all started to happen, but it… just came to me naturally. I’ve loved you for so long that I didn’t know how to deal with. I… I thought that being your closest friend; a fellow knight that shared the same desire to protect the country that he fought for.”

“What changed that?” Lancelot blurts out, his words slipping past his lips before he could stop them.

“Probably… when you asked me to be your vice-captain,” Vane admits, letting out a light chuckle. “When that happened, I think everything just came back in full force.”

“And it took you this long to figure out?” Lancelot teases.

“Y-You’re no better, Lan-chan!” Vane retorts.

“... Remind me again on why I fell in love with you.” Lancelot says blankly.

“Because you adore me with all your heart and you feel the exact same way that I do?”

“... You’re right. I do,” Lancelot concedes, trying (and failing) to stop the smile making its way onto his face.

“Sooo,” Vane says. “Is it alright if I kiss you now?”

“Vane, do you even need to ask?”

And with those words, Vane makes his move and leans in, his lips against Lancelot’s in another kiss. While this wasn’t as chaste as the first, the softness remained, and neither man knew that their hearts could feel any more full until that moment. Both Vane and Lancelot had wanted this for so long, and now that they have it, their love for each other going beyond that of friendship, it made the kiss so much warmer. 

With Vane’s hands moving to make their way towards the back of Lancelot’s head, his fingers becoming tangled in black hair, Lancelot moves his arms so that they’re around Vane’s neck, the kiss turning from soft and into something more passionate, but without any tongue involved. Moving so that he could get a better angle, Lancelot moved onto Vane’s lap, who in turn moved his hands from Lancelot’s hair to all the way down to his waist, pulling him closer. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing and holding each other like they’ve wanted to for all those years of romantic tension unresolved.

When the need to breathe made itself prominent enough to the point of being unavoidable, both men part in order to catch their breath, but still remain close to each other; their foreheads touching. When they have enough breath in their lungs that they can speak properly, Vane is the first to break the silence.

“I love you so much, Lancelot.” Vane whispers.

“And I love you, Vane,” Lancelot whispers back.

“No matter what happens?”

“No matter what happens, we’ll have each other. You and me, no matter what.”


End file.
